


Big Decisions

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Planning, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Modern AU, baby fever, does anyone remember car commercials like this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: Seungkwan has a dream. As it turns out, Mingyu has it, too. // GyuBoo Day 2020!!!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 41





	Big Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy GyuBoo Day!!!

The dream is just like one of those sappy car commercials, but starring Kim Mingyu. 

He's rocking a little bundle of joy, eyes round and loving as he gently settles the baby into a car seat. Then he's waving his firecracker of a little girl over from soccer practice to have some of the picnic he's laid out from the trunk of this car. Then he's anxiously guiding the young teen through her first driving lesson as they jerk stop-and-go down the road together. Then he's misty eyed as he's helping her pack the trunk of the car, now hers, as she prepares to head off into the world on her own - but still always will be his little baby girl. 

Seungkwan awakens with a whimper, blinking wet eyes open into the dark of his bedroom and frowning at the feeling of arms curling around his middle, drawing him closer as if sensing his distress.

His first thought is that he needs to stop watching so much tv, and also possibly needs a new car. But then - 

"I want a baby."

He realizes he said it out loud when the body pressed against him stirs, the bare chest at his eye level rumbling as its owner hums deeply,

"Hmmm?"

Seungkwan gulps and wiggles slightly in his husband's grasp, bringing a hand up to stroke his jaw.

"I didn't say anything, dear."

He reassures, regretting having voiced the thought out loud already. But Mingyu blinks his sleepy eyes open with a knowing smile down at the younger man.

"No, I heard you. Let's have a baby."

Seungkwan huffs at having been caught, and also at the way his chest fluttered involuntarily at the words.

"Oh, so it's settled then."

He retorts dryly. If it was such a simple matter, he would've bought it up ages ago.

Mingyu crawls on top of him, his body like a warm, weighted blanket over Seungkwan, and presses a handful of kisses down the younger man's neck.

"Let's make a baby right now."

Seungkwan huffs again, squirming beneath his husband.

"That's not really how it works."

"Wanna try anyway?"

The man murmurs against his skin, and Seungkwan exclaims before he can get caught up in the heat of it,

"But I’m  _ serious, _ Gyu! I want a baby..."

His whining falls a little flat at the end, a little too sincere, and Mingyu leans back to meet his husband’s gaze with pursed lips. 

"I'm serious too, Kwannie. I wanna have a baby with you."

Seungkwan’s chest flutters again before he glances away, afraid to meet the look in his husband’s eye. This wasn’t how he’d pictured this conversation going, and he’d pictured it approximately a thousand times since they’d gotten married that summer. 

"Why are you just  _ saying _ this all of a sudden?”

His voice was small when he finally found it, swallowing around the slight lump in his throat. 

“This is a  _ big decision, _ it's not  _ simple, _ you can't just  _ say _ that…”

He protests weakly, still not meeting the man’s eye. From the pattern of his husband’s breath above him, Seungkwan can tell he’s smiling at him. He brings a hand down to stroke the younger man’s jaw, who finally turns his face to peek up at him. 

"It's a big decision, but it's  _ also _ simple, Seungkwan.”

Mingyu’s definitely smiling now as he peers down at his husband. 

“You're my husband and I want to have a kid with you, that's a no brainer. I know you've been thinking about it, and I have been too." 

The -  _ fear? exhilaration? _ \- that had been bubbling deep down for months finally bubbles to the surface, and tears spring to Seungkwan’s eyes. He knows the decision’s already made now, even if he’s a little afraid of what it means for them. Mingyu’s always had this way of taking him on leaps of faith. 

"But you're not even thinking about how  _ hard _ it'll be to pack the car and say goodbye when she leaves… or clean the  _ cleat stains _ out of the back seat…"

He whines in dismay, reaching up to rub at the fat tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks. He doesn’t catch the confused look Mingyu gives him before he laughs, leaning down to press kisses against the tears that escape between his husband’s fingers. 

"Uh that's true, I have no idea what you're talking about, Kwannie..."

Seungkwan huffs, then laughs. What the hell was he even  _ saying? _ They could figure out the details later, they always did - they were good at that. This was turning into as easy a decision as Mingyu had made it sound. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

He removes his hands from his face to bury in his husband’s hair instead, pulling him up to mash their lips together. Mingyu laughs again as he kisses him, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist to pull him closer against him. 

“Does this mean you’ll call me daddy now?”

He murmurs against Seungkwan’s lips, who smacks him on the shoulder without pulling away, giggling into the kiss. Tomorrow they could worry about the details (and buying a new car???) - but tonight they could just bask in the warmth of knowing that between them, love would always be simple. 


End file.
